


Return

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Cosmos returns to Soundwave after a long trip into deep space.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt on my tumblr

The first thing Cosmos did upon reaching Sanctuary Station was stretch. Long and languid, the popping of gyros spinning back into place, and the subtle feeling of twisted wires coming back to their natural state. A pleased sigh escaped him, the cramped feeling that had been plaguing him escaping in one breath. Deep space was meant to be a second home to him, he was designed specifically for it, but long trips into the unknown always left him stiff and uncomfortable. It was nice to be able to be in root mode.

  
He walked hurriedly into the station, keeping his helm down low. In space, it was hard to keep track of the cycle, but he hoped that his chronometer was right in telling him that it was the graveyard shift right now, only a small crew on staff to keep the station running. It was hard enough to be social on a normal day. After being away for so long, it was extra difficult.

  
There was only one mech he was interested in seeing right now.  
He trudged along the gangways, keeping to the shadows. It was quiet and dark, only the gentle humming of various machinery creating a quiet background noise. To anyone else, it would be eerie, but for Cosmos, it was a welcomed comfort after being in a vacuum. He made a pit stop at the energon dispenser, before making his way to the residential hall.

  
The third door on the left was his intended destination and he gravitated toward it as if drawn to it. He keyed in the code quickly, stepping in with a sigh of relief.

  
In the middle of the berth was a familiar large figure, a welcomed sight. If he had the ability he would have smiled to himself. He settled for carefully reaching out his field in a warm, welcoming caress.

  
Soundwave didn’t stir, but Cosmos felt a subtle, sleepy, affectionate, return. Cosmos slid into the berth, sprawled half on Soundwave, burying his face into Soundwave’s chest, nuzzling the glass there.

  
A deep rumble came from Soundwave. He pulled Cosmos closer against his side until Cosmos looked as if he were being smothered. It was very comfortable.

  
“You were away for a long time,” remarked Soundwave.

  
“Yeah.” Cosmos propped his chin on Soundwave’s chassis. “Radio interference made it hard to navigate back.”

  
Soundwave pet his head gently, rubbing his thumb across the back part. Cosmos leaned into the touch, his visor dimming with pleasure. His armor was hypersensitive still, his sensornet alight with sensation at the tame contact. “I am glad you are safe.”

  
Cosmos hummed. “Missed you.”

 __ __  
“Missed you too, little Autobot. Now recharge.”


End file.
